When It Happened
by Fizzing Whizbee323
Summary: What will happen when Grace finds out a surprise...will it tear she and Oliver apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Ok, I don't know what got into me, but I just had to write this. Broadway.Baby986, thanks for the help, and everything. Brownies need to be made. ...Anywho, please review! I don't like having stories stuck in my head and I know you hate not being able to read them because people don't review. So please, three people review?

Grace looked at her pale complexion in the mirror, grasping the edges of the sink for support. She turned the water off and straightened her skirt before walking out into the hallway. Oliver looked up as his fiancé entered the office. She sat down across from him, running her hand through her hair before looking up at him. His face was etched in concern as he looked at her pallor complexion. He rose and walked over and kneeled next to her chair, cupping her chin in his hand.

"You don't look well, my dear." He stated, kissing her lightly on the forehead. He had never liked seeing her sick, and now that they were engaged, he liked it even less.

"I don't know what's wrong with me, Oliver." She answered, resting her head in her hands. "I think I may be getting sick."

"Why don't we take the day off, and you get some rest?" He asked, rubbing her back gently.

"I guess that would be okay." She answered, standing awkwardly, her legs shaky, and she grasped Oliver for support. He led her up the steps, to his rooms. She did not show the slightest bit of resistance, and soon she was sleeping peacefully in his arms. He watched her, color coming back to her face as she slept. He silently slipped away from her and left her to rest.

She awoke several hours later, to find herself in Oliver's room. She rolled over, and immediately felt sick, the familiar heat rising up from the pit of her stomach. She made a dash for the bathroom, barely making it. When she returned to the bedroom, Oliver was there, sitting on the bed, waiting for her. She smiled, sitting on the bed next to him and taking his hand.

"I am fine, Oliver. Don't worry." She said, quelling the speech he was about to make. "I actually feel better now. I think it was just something I ate." He leaned in to kiss her, running his hand along her back, quickly deepening the kiss. That night, they fell asleep in each other's arms. Grace awoke the next morning wrapped in Oliver's arms. He was still sleeping, so she rolled away, slipping out of bed. She retrieved her robe and tugged it on, thinking a sandwich and maybe a cup of tea would be wonderful. She walked down to the kitchen, contemplating her current state. She was so sick, and now she was fine. That didn't make any sense, not any sense at all. Mrs. Pugh was already in the kitchen, preparing breakfast, which was only a few hours away. Maybe all she needed was a good night's sleep.

"Good morning, Miss Farrell." Mrs. Pugh said, looking up at her good friend and manager as she entered the kitchen. "You are looking a bit better this morning."

"Good morning, Mrs. Pugh." She said, taking the kettle off of the stove and pouring herself a cup of tea. "I feel much better, thank you." She sipped her tea as she watched Mrs. Pugh walk about the kitchen, and soon, there was a plate off eggs and toast in front of her. She tucked in, quickly eating everything on the plate. She finished her tea, and began to rise, when she was struck with the all too familiar churning in her stomach. She rushed over to the sink, and quickly lost all her breakfast. Mrs. Pugh rushed over, hovering about Grace, trying to feel her forehead for a temperature.

"Mrs. Pugh, please!" Grace exclaimed at last, shooing her away and heading back up the stairs. She was just fine a minute ago… Grace stopped dead in her tracks. It all made sense. But, she couldn't 

be, could she? This wasn't happening. She quickly made her way to her suite, almost slamming the door. How could this have happened? They were not even married yet. What would he say? Would he be angry? She felt the need to be sick again, and headed for the bathroom. How was she going to tell Oliver he was going to be a father?


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: ** So, I was sitting in bed the other night, when I realized that chapter two did not even come close to doing what I wanted it to do. So here it is, revised, actually, totally rewritten.

Grace sat on the edge of her bed. She couldn't believe it. It had been one time, the night Oliver had finally confessed he loved her. That night… She still remembered it well…

She had finished her notes for the night and was preparing to go to bed when she caught Oliver looking at her. He did not notice when she looked up at him, her face reddening slightly. When she finally rose, he snapped out of his fantasy, only to find that fantasy in front of him, saying her goodnights. She could feel his eyes roaming her body as she left the office, heading to her bedroom.

"Grace?" She stopped in her tracks, not bothering to turn around and look into the face that haunted her dreams every night for the last year. She knew what she would see. The sparks of desire she had felt when he touched her shoulder just a few hours ago, when he had quickly pulled away, told her her feelings were not one sided…

Shaking her head, she stood and walked to her bathroom. She couldn't think about it, couldn't think about him. Yet as she stepped into the shower, her mind was once again drawn to that night…

She once again felt his hand on her shoulder, turning her gently around to face him. He placed both hands on her shoulders, drawing her nearer as he ran them down her arms. She tensed, suddenly realizing that something was about to happen. He ran a hand across her cheek, cupping her chin as his face inched closer to hers. She closed her eyes, knowing what was to follow…

She stepped out of the shower, feeling more refreshed than she had in days, yet she still had that feeling in the pit of her stomach, the churning of nervousness that just wouldn't go away. Even though they were engaged, she still felt as though Oliver would turn her away, leaving her alone to face this challenge. She quickly dressed and ran down the stairs, late for the morning meeting.

Oliver paced his office, trying patiently for Grace to appear at the office doorway. He was worried about Grace. She had not been right lately, but he just couldn't put his finger on what was wrong. Peeking out the doorway, Grace almost ran into him. He grabbed her arms to steady her, and her mind instantly went to that night…

They lay in his bed, wrapped in each others arms, she resting her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat return to normal. He was twirling a strand of her hair around his finger, absentmindedly kissing the top of her head. They were completely comfortable with each other…

"Grace?" He asked, noticing the far-off look in her eyes. "Are you alright?" Grace looked at her hands, which had settled on his chest. She took a deep breath, trying to find the words.

"No…" she finally mumbled, tears threatening to fall from her clear, blue eyes.

"Well, what is it?" He asked, bringing her face up to look into his eyes, which were etched with concern.

"I'm…I'm pregnant."


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver took a step back and collapsed into the chair behind him. Grace stood where she was, sobbing into her hands, feeling as though her legs were going to give out from beneath her. Oliver continued to look at her, his eyes showing no emotion, scaring Grace further. After what seemed like an eternity, Oliver stood and walked over to Grace, taking her hand.

"Are you sure?" He asked, his gaze finally meeting hers, his other hand reaching up to wipe away the stray tear rolling down her cheek. She looked into his eyes, looking for some emotion, but still she found nothing. His steely gaze made it harder for her to answer.

"…yes." She answered, all the energy she had draining from her, and she rested her head against Oliver's chest, sobs once again racking through her body. He took her into his arms and held her as she cried, trying to understand, trying to find a solution to their problem. Of course, their wedding could be moved up a few months, but the gossip that would occur would most likely ruin Grace's image. But it would be better than nothing.

"We could get married sooner, tomorrow if you like." He finally said, lifting her chin so she could look into his eyes.

"But, but wouldn't someone suspect something?" She asked, sniffling slightly, and wiping her tears with the back of her hand.

Oliver had to smile. She looked like a small child who had done something wrong. "They will believe what they want to believe, and nothing more." He said, kissing her gently.

Grace was taken aback. This was NOT what she expected. She didn't know what she expected, really, but screaming and disappointment came to mind. She felt this was all her fault. She was ruining his good image. How could he still want to marry her, to share his life with such a rake? Oliver seemed to know what she was thinking, and took her hand, his face becoming gentle yet authoritative.

"Grace, this is not your fault. If anything, it is my fault." He said, bringing her hand up to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on it.

"But, you don't have….have to mar…marry me…now." She managed to choke out, tears threatening to fall once more.

"Grace, I want nothing more than to make you my wife, to be able to call you Mrs. Warbucks. We are only going to be married a month earlier than expected." His voice turned stern. "Grace Farrell, I love you. Never think anything else."

Grace looked at him, his eyes promising her protection and safety from the drama that was soon to unfold. There was going to be gossip, and she was going to be the center of it.

Oliver knelt beside her, placing his hand on her still flat stomach. She smiled then, her hand reaching up to caress the side of his face, leaning to kiss him gently on his lips.. She placed her other hand over his on her stomach. They were going to do this. They were going to have a baby.


End file.
